


Drunken Love

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Erik is a silly boy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Eleven is so sweet my God, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sober Erik is emotionally-constipated, cocky and radiates a certain chaotic energy that Eleven can’t quite describe and feels that he accurately can’t put it into words. Not that he minds, but Erik can be quite the bastard when he wants to be.Drunk Erik, however, is a rather different story.Just a little something short and sweet for Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by several other stories with a similar premise, one by NedrynWrites and Omgitsaddyc ^^

Sober Erik is emotionally-constipated, cocky and radiates a certain chaotic energy that Eleven can’t quite describe and feels that he accurately can’t put it into words. Not that he minds, but Erik can be quite the bastard when he wants to be.

Drunk Erik, however, is a rather different story.

Eleven had been careful about taking drinks this time around while Erik was already on his sixth mug. He may be a bit more tolerant than half of the party but he was already showing the signs that Eleven had been familiar with, from really slurred speech and being a bit more emotionally open, not caring who saw. Knowing that anymore drinking would most likely end up poorly, he reached for the mug in Erik’s hand the moment he finished.

“Co-monnnnnnn Elli… Jus’ a lil’ moreee…” Erik whined, ending the sentence with a hiccup.

“We gotta get back to the inn. You’re already wasted.”

“I don’t wannaaaa (hic)…” Erik whined some more, his head now laying down on the counter looking at him and somehow giving him rather convincing puppy eyes. Eleven wasn’t having it though, so he pushed his mug to the side, paid the bartender and walked up behind Erik to get ahold of him. 

“Come on, we have to get going.”

“Elli, I’m sleepy.”

“I figured you were.”

“Can we sleep together? (hic)”

“Yes, we can sleep together once we get back to the inn.”

Erik’s eyes lit up, “We can?”

“Yes, we can, but you have to get up.”

“Okayyyy…”

Eleven watched as Erik staggered a little from his barstool. Erik took a few steps before tripping on his own two feet and fell into Eleven’s chest. Eleven instinctively held onto him to keep him at least a semi-upright.

“Are you alright!?”

Erik just looked at him with sleepy, hooded eyes that somehow made him so much more cuter than he usually was and that was saying a lot. Eleven hoped that Erik wasn’t able to hear his pounding heartbeat from being so close.

They had to get out of this bar before they caused a scene.

Eleven swung Erik’s arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, supporting him up. Erik leaned into him, putting almost all of his weight onto him and making Eleven almost topple to the floor. Eleven sighed as he hauled his drunk best friend off to the inn for the evening.

Walking through town was difficult to say the least. Erik kept faltering in one direction or the other and Eleven had to physically manhandle him to keep him from running into something and injuring himself somehow. Eventually Erik looked too out of it to walk any further and Eleven was forced to resort to giving him a piggyback ride back to the inn. He felt Erik snuggle up to him, his face pressed in his neck for warmth. It wasn't long before he passed out and Eleven felt his soft breathing on his neck, tickling his skin. 

He started to murmur something that at first Eleven couldn't make out but it gradually became more literate.

"Elli… You're cute…"

Eleven's face blushed a pink tint.

"So… warm…"

_Concentrate on the task at hand, you're almost there._

The inn seemed like a long way off to him. Eleven sighed and just kept going.

_Later_

Eleven sat Erik down on the bed and let him collect himself for a minute as he took his duster off and set it on a nearby chair. 

"Elliiiii… I wanna cuddle."

Eleven turned around to see Erik holding out his outstretched arms to him with a pleading expression. Eleven was always the one with the puppy eyes, Erik must've learned from him. 

What was in those drinks?

Eleven sighed and took to his arms, pulling him into his embrace on their bed. Erik immediately took to snuggling up close to Eleven, rubbing his face into his chest.

"Warmmm…" Erik slurred before giggling to himself.

Goddess, he was such a different person drunk. He was… more open, which wasn't a bad thing sometimes. 

"Elli?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

**What was in those drinks???**

Well it wasn't like he was gonna remember it in the morning and Eleven did have a lot of things on his chest, like Erik resting on him and giving him expectant eyes and waiting for an answer. 

Eleven gulped as his face blushed a little darker. 

Well, here goes nothing.

Eleven took a breath and looked right at him, melting at the cute sight of his face. 

"I do."

Erik gasped happily, his eyes wide and shiny. 

"Really? You really mean it?"

Eleven nodded at him and Erik got even more excited.

"You wanna know somethin', Elli?"

"What's that?"

"I love youuuuuu."

Erik dropped his head back down on his chest and looked up at him with a dopey smile. Eleven chuckled to himself and watched as Erik started to doze off to sleep again, his last glimpses were on him, looking on fondly in a rather sweet yet drunken way. Eleven scratched his scalp gently as soft breathing was heard next to him. Feeling brave and knowing he would be far gone enough, Eleven planted a soft kiss in his hair and continued to stroke his hair.

_Next Morning_

Erik awoke with a painful headache and feeling really out of it. The sun was beaming through the windows so there was no point in trying to sleep at this rate. So Erik woke up a little before noticing a weight on him.

He looked down and saw an arm draped over him. The shock was enough to wake him entirely, but he didn't dare move too much lest he woke up a sleeping Eleven next to him. Then again, he slept like a rock usually.

Perhaps he could stay another minute or two as he felt nice and warm under his arm. 

In the meantime, Erik tried to recall the events from last night. He remembered talking and laughing with Eleven at the bar but then things got a little fuzzy after the first drink or so. He internally groaned at the drunken antics he may have caused and given Eleven all kinds of grief. The last thing he remembered was curling up next to him and saying something but he couldn't remember what. 

He knew something happened as he wouldn't normally be all cuddly with Eleven, even if the other was an octopus when it came to that sort of thing. 

Erik began to wonder what exactly led to him being in this form of intimacy that wasn't really there before. He knew he said weird stuff when he was drunk but he couldn't figure out-

Wait a minute.

_Did he actually…_

_**Did he actually admit to Eleven that he liked him while drunk.** _

Erik groaned and it was enough to wake up Eleven surprisingly. Erik was already sweating bullets.

"Morning." He said, nonchalantly.

How much did he spill? How much does Eleven know??

"You sleep okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I did."

Eleven yawned and still felt a little drowsy. Erik internally prayed he wouldn't ask about last night.

"You were quite the character last night. Had to haul you back and everything."

Well, that was to be expected.

He couldn't take this. Erik let go of Eleven's warmth and sat up on the side of the bed looking down. Eleven sat up where he was, knowing that something was wrong with Erik. 

"Eleven?"

"Hm?"

"How much did I say last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I ask you weird stuff?"

"Well you did, but you were drunk."

"Still though…" Tears started to well up in his eyes. Eleven got up from his position and sat next to him, obviously concerned. 

"El? Were you being honest when you said you liked me?"

Erik looked so scared, very different than himself from last night.

"Yeah, I was, and I still am."

Erik felt his hands on his cheeks as he gently cupped his face. He looked up and saw that Eleven was looking directly at him.

"I really do like you a lot. I mean it."

He wasn't sure what to think or say in that moment, the silence too deafening. Erik's tears were starting to fall and Eleven used his thumbs to catch them. He took a moment to give a soft kiss on his forehead, a little shy and light but meaningful. He then pulled Erik's head into his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around his back, clutching his shirt.

"I love you… so much…" Erik blubbered, his face muffled in Eleven's shirt.

"I love you, too."

They remained like that for a little while and Erik felt comforted like that.

Maybe being drunk once in a while wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
